Spiritually Shocking
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: What if everything in canon happend, the only difference Snape's a woman. Now, when Serephina Snape has passed on from the world of the living, how will she take seeing Lily, James, Dumbledore, and most of all Sirius? What if Unconventional never happend?


**(A.N.) Soooo, this is a spin off from my universe in 'Unconventional' Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: What if everything in canon happend, the only difference Snape's a woman. Now, when Serephina Snape has passed on from the world of the living, how will she take seeing Lily, James, Dumbledore, and most of all Sirius? *What if 'Unconventional' never happend?***

**Warnings: Not much. Character deaths that happend in canon. This fic is after the Deathly Hallows, but before the Epilogue. Harry saw his parents, Sirius and Remus by the forbidden. This takes place in the 'afterlife', the Marauders, Dumbledore and everyone else who died( like Fred) doesn't know that Serephina died. This story is about what happens when they do. Everyone who died already knows what Serephina did in the war as Dumbledore told them.**

**Enjoy!**

"dialogue"

'thoughts' (if they're any)

* * *

**Spiritually Shocking**

**Chapter 1 - So, We Meet Again**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Serephina had a long while to contemplate death. She knew that no matter how the war was won that she would die before it ended. A spy never survived war, regardless of what side they were on. Serephina knew her time was limited ever since she had 'killed' Dumbledore and she made use of it.

Serephina hadn't really been surprised she died at the hands of the Dark Lord, she was just surprised how it was carried out. She thought he would just curse her, not make a snake meal out of her. At least she had time to do what she needed.

She had constructed a will and made sure that Pot-Harry had the information he required to defeat the Dark Lord and the information to acquire her will that she gave him through Legilimency before she died.

Serephina took in a large breath and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times, bringing an arm up to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight. Her eyes widened in shock when they ajusted. Her left forearm was bare from the Dark Mark.

She had forgotten what her left arm looked like without that blight upon it; it had been so long and a large part of her life, whether she liked it or not.

Serephina glanced around at her surroundings. Just because she died didn't mean her war-driven precautionary instincts did. She was in a field full of beautiful, lush, wild roses. There were a few trees and beyond those she could faintly hear something akin to the sound of laughter.

Observing herself, Serephina noticed that she was wearing her normal balck teaching robes, her hair flying freely in the slight breeze. Thinking about how she wanted to change, she was shocked when she saw her attire change to her desires.

Now, she was wearing a grey outer robe, an emerald green tank, black leggings and black heeled boots (she always did have a fondess for black, perhaps it was acquired through her abusive past) with her hair half in a ponytail and half down.

She started towards the end of the clearing, whicj lead to a perfectly balaced cobblestone street, where the laughter and now indistinct chatter was heard. Serephina wondered how long had she been here, in this apparent afterlife as she knew she was dead. If she didn't the now silvered scars where Nagini had bitten her on her neck and jugular would have been a good give away.

She followed the voices and sounds up the street and was brought to a park area. Hiding behind the shadow of a giant oak, Serephina discreetly spied on the other, I guess 'spirits' there with her, and immediately felt her breath catch.

There sitting probably not even twenty feet from her sitting on a stone bench and sucking on a lemon drop was one Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing his usual attire of amazing golden robes and looked about fifty years younger.

"Will you ever get tired of those, Headmaster?"

Serephina's head turned to look at the person who spoke. She looked on in abrupt shock as she saw one Fred Weasley strike up a conversation with the eccentric previous Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Giggling, laughter and shouts of admonishment had Serephina turning once more. She froze on the spot.

There by the fountains in the center of what seemed to be the heart of the park was the people she hoped she would forever and never see again.

The bubbegum haired Auror Tonks was sitting and giggling next to a younger looking Remus, who was holding the page he was reading while laughing into his other available palm. A flash a blazing red hair had her freeze up more. One Lily Potter was trying very hard to look upset at her husband as he had just splashed her with the water from the fountains, soaking her top half. They were all chortling in amusement, all except for one.

The one and only Sirius Black was laying on the edge of the fountain, staring up into the clouds, lost in his own world as he ignored his friends. The dog animagus was frowning, but looked better than he had in years. Gone was the toil of Azkaban upon his body and back to that of the well-known Auror.

Serephina didn't know how long she sat there, behind what she started to call her tree, before she saw the Headmaster and the red-headed twin Weasley walk towards Sirius. Serephina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. While she assumed she didn't need to eat or do any necessity that she had to when she was alive, she knew that she had to reveal her presence some time.

And here with all the people she knew and was even margianally close to, she knew she had to tell them. Because really who would? And when someone did, they would try to find her she was sure so gathering up the courage that she was not known for, she silently trekked he way over to the fountain, still barely hiding on the shadows.

Serephina stopped at the edge of a shadow just as she was about to walk out and announce her presence. Just what was she supposed to say? Hi, it's been a few years nice to see you all, not bloody likely. As she was about to turn and try again another day, Albus took out a lemon drop from who knows where and Serephina saw her chance.

"If you choke on one of those incessant candies old man, don't expect me to save you."

Sarcasm was familiar territory to Serephina as she leaned her back on tree behind her.

Everyone froze at once and looked to the direction of her voice. Sirius actually jumped up and like the rest of them, were staring wide eyed and gaping. Serephina's arms were crossed and her chin was pointed down, self-conscious about her scars as everyone didn't seem to know she had died.

Many people voiced their shock at once.

"Serephina?" Lily, Dumbledore, and Remus.

"Snape?" Potter.

"Professor?" Tonks and Weasley.

"Seph?" Sirius.

Still not used to mauldin sentimentality as she called it, Serephina responded the same way she greeted them: sarcastically.

"Nooo, my name is Lucius Malfoy, can't you tell by my long blonde hair and the way I elongate my speech because I absolutely adore the way my voice rings in the air," she drawled out in the same voice in which she chided students.

Fred broadly smiled. "It's nice to know death hasn't changed you Professor." He said with slight hesitation. Serephina couldn't stop herself and smirked at that. "Mr. Weasley if the Dark Lord couldn't change me, what makes you think anthing else could?" she said in her usual sarcastic tone a tad bit playful.

He laughed while everyone looked on still in obvious shock.

Lily swallowed. She hadn't seen Serephina in ages and felt absolutely horrible when she discovered her best friend was a spy all along and had to sacrafice so many things, her own life it seemed, included. Their friendship was ruined because of the incident and despite all Serephina's attempts at apoligizing, Lily had ignored her. Dumbledore had told her that the following summer Serephina had agreed to spy for the Light.

Espionage, especially as large as that was dangerous and could get you killed in nasty, painful ways and Serephina surely must have known that. But she went and accepted anyway, and Lily couln't help but feel that it was her fault that Serephina had went to the Dark side, spy or not.

But if there was one thing no one could deny, was Lily's Gryffindor bravery and courage, the same that saved her son that Halloween night. Gathering as much as she could, Lily ventured from her comfort zone and addressed Serephina for the first time in almost two decades.

"H-h-hi, S-ser-rep-phina," Lily managed to stutter out, nervous out of her wits. Obsidian eyes immediately flashed up. Serephina took in a quick breath and replied in a respectful, but distint tone. "Lily." she said quietly, inclining her head a little.

Said red-head deflated a bit at the clear respect and far away tone that her used-to-be friend used, but continued on anyway. "H-h-how are y-you?"

Serephina's face was her usual impassive expression that she used when meeting with the Dark Lord, it betrayed no emotion despite her anxiousness. "As good as one can be when one is struck down by the Dark Lord." she said in a tone that one would talk of the weather.

Everyone paled and winced as they imagined many ways the now deceased Potions master could have died. Dumbledore looked at his previous spy in obvious pain. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, my dear." He felt terrible that while he went painlessly by her own hand, she had to suffer, even as she died.

"It's alright Headmaster." said Serephina a little akwardly. "He wasn't actually there when I died so that's a comfort, I suppose." she said nonchalently.

"He left you for dead?" whispered Sirius, fianlly able to speak. Serephina quirked her legendary eyebrow. "Did you assume I was killed by a curse?" She said sounding braver than she actually felt.

Before anyone could add anything, Serephina lifted her head and revealed her neck with the silver bite marks to the lot.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to cry, as did Remus and Tonks. Lily already had tear tracks streaming down her face. James, silent the whole time, was unnaturally pale and swallowed multiple times. Dumbledore had told all of them just what had the Potions master had done for the war. He didn't know what he felt when all of it was revealed, but there was one thing he had recognized. Guilt. A tremendous amount of guilt. And right now, with Serephina dead and the information on her agonizing death, James was ready to break down.

Sirius was a mix between all of them. His eyes were closed and had tears escaping now and then. Like James he was unnaturally pale and felt a large amount of self-loathing. Sirius shook his head. So much for protecting her. Sirius lifted his lids, revealing sparkling grey eyes alight with hope,determination and a lot of nervous anxiousness.

Well, now she was here, and he had absolutely no bloody idea what to do or say. Wizard God help him.

* * *

**(A.N) Well that's the first chapter of that! This little plot bunny in my head will probably be like 6-7ish chapters, more or less. Nothing more than ten at the most though. So gummie your thoughts! R&R!**


End file.
